In recent years, high-speed wireless communication has advanced as mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones have become more complex. Since a communication speed is proportional to a bandwidth of a frequency to be used, a frequency band necessary for communication has increased. Accordingly, the number of high-frequency filters necessary for the mobile communication terminals has increased.
Further, spintronics has been studied as a field that may be applied to new high-frequency components in recent years. One of phenomena gaining attention regarding this is a spin torque resonance phenomenon using a magnetoresistance effect element (see Non-Patent Document 1).
When an AC current flows to a magnetoresistance effect element and a magnetic field is applied by a magnetic field application mechanism, a spin torque resonance can be generated in the magnetoresistance effect element. At this time, a resistance value of the magnetoresistance effect element periodically oscillates at a frequency according to a spin torque resonance frequency. The spin torque resonance frequency of the magnetoresistance effect element changes in accordance with the strength of the magnetic field applied to the magnetoresistance effect element and the resonance frequency of the magnetoresistance effect element is generally within a high frequency band of several to several tens of GHz.